Sokkaang
Sokkaang is the slash ship between Aang and Sokka from the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom. Canon Sokka first met Aang when his sister Katara freed him from an iceberg. Sokka did not trust at first and thought that he was a spy from the Fire Nation. He was skeptical when Aang said that he had a flying bison and was annoyed to see Aang and everybody else playing around. Eventually, Aang and Katara stumbled into a booby trap which signaled the Fire Nation. Sokka was enraged and banished Aang. However, Aang later protected the village and turned himself in, revealing that he was the avatar. After that, Sokka decided to help Katara save him and traveled around the world with him. Sokka was supportive as we was traveling around the world with Aang. When Aang discovered that the Air Nomads had been wiped out, Sokka assured him that he would never let anything happen to him. At one point, Aang asked Sokka for romantic advice about Katara but Sokka assumed that he liked Meng and willingly gave him advice. Sokka did get mad at Aang a few times, such as when he hid a map to their father from them and when he accidentally burned Katara while firebending recklessly. However, Sokka was still a very close friend to Aang. Sokka continued to travel with Aang and help him with the war. While the group was traveling throughout the Fire Nation in disguise, Sokka disguised himself as Aang's father when he was in school and the headmaster demanded a parent-teacher meeting. When Zuko wanted to join Team Avatar, Sokka was very distrustful of him because he was worried about Aang's safety but supported his decision when he decided to allow Zuko to join them. Sokka in Aang eventually got in an argument about killing the Fire Lord, but when Aang managed to take away his bending without killing him, Sokka was amazed and respected him for it. Following the war, Aang started to date Katara. Sokka accidentally walked out on them kissing and Aang was embarrassed. Sokka always complained that he got the "oogies" when he saw them together. Aang and Sokka continued to work together in many issues, such as dealing with the Fire Nation colonies, helping Zuko find his mother, and dealing with the Earthen Fire Refinery. Fanon Sokkaang has a decent amount of popularity among the Avatar fandom. However, it is not as popular of a slash as Zukaang and Zukka are. Still, Sokkaang has a small amount of fans. There were plenty of times when Sokka put his arm around Aang, making fans think that there was a spark between them. Some fans see the fact that Sokka feels disgusted whenever Aang and Katara show affection around each other as evidence that he likes Aang. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Aang/Sokka tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * There was originally going to be an episode where Sokka and Aang were tied together but it was cut due to time constraints. Navigation